Unusual
by Stabilipoison
Summary: Fang mengkhianati Boboiboy dan bekerja sama dengan Adu Du, namun dalam hatinya Fang ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan Warning: Mengarah ke shounen ai XD Disclaimer: Animonsta / Monsta
1. Chapter 1

**Fang**

Aku merasakan sakit luar biasa, tembakan Mega Probe mengenai tepat di lenganku. Aku hanya dapat meringis. Boboiboy masih sibuk melawan Adu Du dan Probe. Aku melihat Ochobot mendekat ke arahku. Pandanganku perlahan kabur, lalu gelap.

...

Seminggu Sebelumnya

Pagi itu kelas masih sepi. Seperti biasa aku duduk di belakang Boboiboy. Pagi itu ia belum menampakkan dirinya. Setelah meletakkan tas, aku duduk lalu menatap keluar jendela. Sesekali aku menatap Gopal tergesa – gesa mengerjakan tugas matematik dari Cikgu Papa.

"Hai Gopal." Suara itu membuat telingaku terganggu. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara tersebut.

"Hai Boboiboy!" Jawab Gopal

"Hai Fang." Aku menoleh sementara lalu membuang muka. Malas aku berhubungan dengan orang macam dia. "Ish sombongnya" Cibir Gopal sambil menatapku dengan sinis.

"Haih, sudah – sudah. Apa yang kau buat ni Gopal?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil meletakkan tasnya.

"Tugas dari Cikgu Papa lah, Boboiboy." Jawab Gopal tak acuh sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Aku merasa konsentrasiku terganggu. Aku berdiri dari kursi, lalu berjalan ke luar kelas.

 **Boboiboy**

Aku baru sampai di kelas pagi itu. Gopal kelihatan tergesa – gesa mengerjakan tugas matematiknya. Pandanganku tertuju pada Fang. Tangannya menopang dagunya dan matanya menatap ke arah luar. Setelah ia menyerangku, kami tak pernah berbicara. Aku cukup kesal padanya, namun sekarang kurasa aku harus memperbaiki hubunganku dan dia. Lagipula, kami teman. Tidak sepatutnya seperti ini.  
"Hai Gopal." Tanyaku sambil melayangkan lima jariku.

"Hai Boboiboy!" seperti biasa, Gopal penuh semangat.

"Hai Fang." Sapaku sambil meletakkan tas. Ia menoleh sebentar lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar sana. Apakah yang begitu menarik baginya?

"Ish sombongnya." Gopal mencibir.

Aku mencoba mengembalikan keadaan. Ya jikalau memang Fang tidak mau berteman dengan tak apa. Aku lalu berbincang sebentar dengan Gopal. Benar – benar si Gopal ini. Tugas matematik dari Cikgu sudah diberikan sebulan yang lalu, baru sekarang ia kerjakan. Tiba – tiba Fang berdiri. Ia kelihatannya risih dengan keberadaanku. Ia berjalan keluar kelas.

Aku refleks ikut berdiri lalu mengejar Fang. "Hei Boboiboy, hendak kemana?" Tanya Gopal.

"Kejar Fang lah." Jawabku spontan.

Fang benar – benar cepat. Aku hampir kehilangan langkahnya.

"Fang! Tunggu!"

"Apa korang ikut – ikut aku ni?" Tanya Fang seolah tak suka aku mengikutinya. Aku diam beberapa saat. Aku pun tak tahu mengapa aku mengikuti dia. Fang rasa aku takkan menjawab pertanyaannya, ia segera berbalik badan lalu berjalan ke arah kantin. Apalah urusanku mengikuti Fang. Namun, akhirnya aku tetap mengikuti dia.

 **Fang**

Mengapa si Boboiboy ini terus mengikutiku. Aku benar – benar merasa terganggu sekarang. Aku pasti dibandingkan dengannya. Dasar pengganggu. Aku telah sampai di kantin, rencananya aku akan membeli sepotiong donat lobak merah untuk sarapan.

"Hoi Fang." Panggil Boboiboy dari belakang. Apalagi yang dia inginkan? Membuat sebal saja.

"Kenapa kau ikuti aku dari tadi hah?" Tanyaku agak sedikit emosi dengannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara saja dengan kaulah. Tak boleh?"

"Tak. Minggir lah kau." Aku melewati Boboiboy lalu membeli donat lobak merah kesukaanku dan segera beranjak ke kelas, menghindari Boboiboy.

Aku berjalan melewati semua orang yang kelihatannya terkagum atas ketampanan dan kehebatanku. Namun, Boboiboy masih saja mengganggu.

"Fang! Tunggulah."

"Aish berisik sekali. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kumohon, sebentar sajalah." Boboiboy keliahatan memelas.

"Yasudah terserah korang sajalah." Aku akhirnya menyetujuinya dan menunggu Boboiboy mengatakan maksudnya.

"Eh, bagaimana bilangnya. Eng, Sejak kitorang berkelahi kau tak pernah tegur aku."

"Jadi?"

"Aku cuma mau kita jadi teman. Macamana?" Tanya Boboiboy kelihatan serius. Benarkah? Berteman. Sepertinya menarik. Sejak datang ke Pulau Rintis ini tak ada seorang temanpun kupunya.

"Tak. Tak sudi aku punya teman macam korang."

Yash

bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

**Boboiboy**

"Tak. Tak sudi aku punya teman macam korang." Fang pergi meninggalkanku setelah ia mengatakan itu. Aku masih tak percaya apa yang dikatakannya.

' _Sial betul si Fang'_ Batinku geram.

...

Sepulang sekolah, aku harus kembali untuk membantu Tok Aba. "Boboiboy, kau mau balik kah?" tanya Gopal sambil memasukkan barang – barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Tentulah. Kau kira aku akan tinggal di sekolah ni?" Jawabku sambil memanggul tas. "Alamak, cepatnya. Tunggulah Boboiboy." Kata Gopal memintaku menunggu. Mataku kembali tertuju pada Fang. Wajahnya masih dingin seperti tadi pagi. Ia membereskan barang – barangnya perlahan, memanggul tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas

"Hoi, apalah kau pegang – pegang tanganku?"

Tanpa kusadari aku mencegah Fang pulang. Ia juga kelihatan begitu kaget sekaligus risih. Aku terdiam lagi memandang Fang. Menatap segala gerak – gerik tubuhnya.

"Hoi korang tak dengar ha?" Tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan canggung aku melepas tangan Fang. "Kau mau balik bersama ku?" Tanyaku begitu terburu – buru. Wajah Fang kelihatan bingung. Aku pun tiba – tiba kehilangan kata –kata.

"Hei kau lupakan aku Boboiboy?" Teriak Gopal, sontak mengagetkanku. "Oh- i-iya dengan Gopal juga maksudnya. Macamana? Mau tak?" Jawabku agak terbata – bata. Fang masih heran mendengarku mengajaknya pulang bersama. "Cepatlah jawab, kalau korang tak mau marilah kita balik." Gopal memotong keheningan antara aku dan Fang. "Mengganggu sahaja. Ya terserah korang lah." Jawab Fang menghela napas. "Terbaiklah kau Fang."

Masih setengah perjalanan ke kedai Tok Aba, namun Fang sama sekali tidak berbicara.

"Hoi, Fang sombongnya kau ni. Tak tahu terimakasih." Gopal menghancurkan keheningan antara aku dan Fang.

"Untuk apa terimakasih pada korang?" Tanya Fang dengan muka sinis.

"Apalagilah? Boboiboy dah ajak korang ikut. Tak ada terimakasih nya juga? Cih benar – benar."

"Haih sudah Gopal sudah. Kau mau mampir minum Hot Chocolate di Kedai Tok Aba, Fang? Aku yang belikanlah." Ucapku menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Terserah korang sahajalah." Jawab Fang sinis. Namun, kali ini ada sedikit senyum yang terlukis di wajah Fang. Aku sedikit merasa puas mengajak dia pulang bersama.

 **Gopal**

Hari ini Boboiboy aneh sekali. Dia mengajak Fang pulang bersama. Masih bingung dengan kelakuan Boboiboy, Fang juga menyetujuinya. Aneh benar ini. Bukankah mereka bermusuhan?

"Cobalah, hot chocolate Tok Aba ni. Terbaik." Kata Boboiboy menyodorkan hot chocolate ke Fang. Fang menyambutnya dengan dingin. Tangannya menopang dagunya.

"Tok Aba Spesial Hot Chocolate satu!" Tenggorokkan ini benar – benar gatal ingin merasakan manisnya hot chocolate buatan Tok Aba.

"Bayar dulu utang kau Gopal." Tok Aba masih ingat saja dengan utangku ;_;

"Besok, Tok janji. He he he."

Fang menyeruput hot chocolatenya perlahan. Sambil menatap ke sekeliling. Sedang Boboiboy duduk di sampingnya sambil sesekali meminum hot chocolatenya. Hening sekali mereka.

"Eh Fang. Kau masih tak mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Hmm. Entah. Kenapa?" Fang menimpalinya dengan dingin. Aku gemas sekali pada mereka ini.

"Salah apa kau Boboiboy?" Tanyaku mulai merusak suasana hening mereka.

"Mungkin aku terlalu populer? Hahaha." Kata Boboiboy yang membuatku agak geli.

"Apa korang cakap tadi?! Populer akulah dari kau!" Fang bangkit lalu kembali duduk dan segera meminum hot chocolatenya dengan kesal. "Sudah aku mau balik dulu." Fang berdiri meninggalkan kedai Tok Aba, namun Boboiboy keburu mencegahnya. "Sini dulu lah. Di pipi kau ada koko." Fang dengan panik mengelap wajahnya. Namun, yang ditargetkan Boboiboy tak terbersih juga. Boboiboy mendekati wajah Fang perlahan lalu mengelap sisa koko di bibir sebelah kanannya.

 **Fang**

Kesal aku mendengar si Boboiboy ini membanggakan dirinya.

"Sudah aku mau balik dulu." Aku berdiri bersiap akan pulang. Tiba – tiba Boboiboy mencegahku. "Sini dulu lah. Di pipi kau ada koko." Aku panik dan mengelap pipiku. Tiba – tiba Boboiboy mendekati wajahku. Sangat dekat. Ia menatapku begitu dalam. Mata Hazelnya yang indah memerangkap aku. Setalh itu dia mengelap bibir sebelah kananku dengan lembut.

"Hah sudah. Kau boleh pulang."

"Cih." Aku membalikkan badan. Sial benar – benar si Boboiboy ini. Aku rasa pipiku panas. Apa mungkin karena minum hot chocolate tadi? Atau ah sudahlah. Aku mempercepat jalanku.

 **Normal PoV**

Di markas Adu Du

"Probe!" Panggil Adu Du geram. "PROBEE! KEMANA KAU?!"

"Iya Incik boss?" Tanya Probe setelah ada di hadapan tuannya. "Kau sudah punya cara tuk hapuskan Boboiboy?" Adu Du berjalan mondar – mandir untuk menambah konsentrasinya.

"Janganlah jalan – jalan macam tu Boss, aku pusing jadinya."

TRANG!

Sebuah gelas besi menumbuk kepala Probe untuk ke sekian kalinya. Adu Du makin geram melihat Probe. "COMPUTER. BERI AKU IDEA." Perintah Adu Du pada Computer.

"Kita sudah gunakan multi monster, menculik teman Boboiboy, mengecilkan Boboiboy. Tak de cara lagi Boss."

"Hmm, aku ingat teman baru si Boboiboy itu. Siapa namanya?" Adu Du memulai memainkan otaknya.

"Fang. Dengan kuasa bayang." Jawab Computer. "Hmm... kuasa bayang. Macamana kitorang culik dia dan ambil kuasanya? PROBE!"

"Ya, Incik boss?" Probe datang mendekat ke Bossnya. "Culik Fang dan bawa dia kemari!" Perintah Adu Du setengah berteriak. "Baiklah Incik Boss" Probe segera melesat meninggalkan markas kotak Adu Du

"MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HABIS KORANG, BOBOIBOY MUAHAHAHAHA."

* * *

WOHOOO

Sebenernya masih belum tau ini mau diapain XD semoga makin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya

Buat reviewnya makasih sekali :" masih ada yang melirik secercah dan memberi review

Maafkan bila ada kesalahan kata atau bahasanya kurang ngena (?) atau alurnya kelamaan dan plot yang kurang dimengerti atau typo bahkan ooc

Makasih untuk review pertama yang begitu membangun dari yang udah mau penasaran serta menunggu dan **Charllotte-chan** btw ini kayaknya jadi BoyFang tapi masih entah XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Boboiboy**

Hari terus berganti. Adu Du belum menampakkan kejahatannya. Aneh sekali. Aku terus berjaga – jaga kalau – kalau Adu Du menyerang lagi.

"Haish, Boboiboy apa yang kau pikirkan tu?" Tanya Gopal sambil meminum spesial Ice Chocolate Tok Aba.

"Adu Du, aneh. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak nampak." Jawabku gusar.

"Ah sudahlah Boboiboy, kalau dia ada korang jugalah yang repot." Respon Gopal menghadapi pernyataanku. Aku melayangkan pikiranku ke Fang.

FANG?!

Aih apalah aku ini tiba – tiba memikirkan Fang. Tapi, hari – hari ini dia sedang apa? Apakah dia sedang bermain game Papa Zola terbaru? Ah sudahlah bukan urusanku.

Aku meneguk ice chocolate lagi setelah itu beranjak pergi dari kedai Tok Aba. Aku rasa aku harus mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Takut – takut Adu Du akan menyerang lagi.

"Tok Boboiboy hendak pergi dulu." Izinku pada Tok Aba

"Heh kemana kau Boboiboy?" Tanya Gopal

"Tak tahulah. Aku ingin jalan – jalan saja." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Hati – hati Boboiboy jangan pulang larut." Tok Aba memberiku ijin sambil mencuci gelas – gelasnya dibantu Ochobot.

...

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang biasanya. Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya bosan.

"Fang, cobalah biskuitku ni. Enak!" Suara yang tak asing buatku. Aku menoleh perlahan.

"Nan-nanti saja. Aku sudah kenyang." Jawab suara seseorang yang lain.

"Aih, makan apa korang sampai kenyang begitu? Satu saja ya?" perempuan yang ditutupi kerudung berwarna merah muda itu terlihat agak memaksa. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Setengah berlari aku melewati mereka

"Hai Boboiboy!" Sial dia menangkapku! "Eh... ha – hai Yaya. Ehehehehe." Jawabku tak ikhlas. "Apa yang korang lakukan dekat sini? Eh mau coba biskuitku?" Tanya Yaya yang sepertinhya kedengaran seperti paksaan.

Pandanganku tertuju pada Fang. Dia membuang muka dan menghindarkan padangannya dariku. Mata kami sempat bertemu sampai akhinya ia kembali mengacuhkanku. Benar – benar memang si Fang ini.

"Hoi Boboiboy jangan melamunlah. Macamana, coba biskuitku? Ayolah ini resep baru?"

Ah, tak ada jalan lain. "Baiklah baiklah. Sini satu." Jawabku lemas. "Satu je? Tak mau dua atau limakah?" Tanya Yaya menambah kegusaranku. "Tak lah, satu je cukup." Diakhiri dengan kuambil biskuit Yaya, menggigitnya sedikit.

Tiba – tiba kepalaku pening, rasanya sesak napas dan beberapa hal menyakitkan yang tak dapat aku gambarkan lagi. Fang terlihat senang, tawanya terselip diantara wajahnya yang dingin. Sial benar si Fang. Coba saja aku tak lewat sini. Aku masih mencoba meraih serpihan nyawaku yang dikoyakkan biskuit Yaya tadi, sambil menahan diri agar Yaya tidak marah. "Macamana Boboiboy? Enak bukan?" Tanya Yaya tanpa dosa. Aku mengacungkan kedua jempolku sambil terus menahan mukaku agar tidak kelihatan meringis. Yaya kelihatan bahagia. Wajahnya berseri – seri lalu ia berjalan pergi."Terimakasih Boboiboy."

 **Fang**

Fyuh~

Aku selamat dari amukan biskuit Yaya dalam mulutku. Namun melihat ekspresi Boboiboy yang seperti ini membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa. Rasakan kau Boboiboy.

"Terimakasih Boboiboy." Nada ceria dari Yaya dikeluarkannya sambil perlahan menjauhi kami. Boboiboy kelihatan begitu jengkel melihat tawaku yang semakin geli.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA terbaiklah kau Boboiboy." Gelakku sambil mendekati Boboiboy.

"Ish diam ni gara – gara korang lah." Boboiboy kelihatan begitu kesal. Wajahnya semakin aneh kalau dia kesal. Tak sadar aku mencubit pipinya.

"Aduh! Sakitlah!" Boboiboy mengerang mengelus pipinya yang sempat aku cubit. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Refleks ya , semua ini refleks. Aku segera berbalik badan lalu menjauh dari Boboiboy.

"Hoi tunggulah Fang." Panggil Boboiboy tiba – tiba. Aku menoleh sebentar menunggu Boboiboy mengatakan sesuatu. "Mau temani aku?" Tanya Boboiboy sepertinya sudah lupa dengan kejadian tadi. Aih menemani? Mungkin aku ada waktu ya sebentar sajalah. Tak ada salahnya juga.

"Tak de waktulah." Jawabku meyakinkan diri bahwa aku tak mau ikut.

"Ayolah, Fang. Kau tak sibuk kah?" Harus jawab apa aku? Tentu aku punya waktu. Tapi, menemani Boboiboy, buat apa? Pasti dia hanya ingin iseng atau mungkin dia kasihan padaku karena aku tak punya teman. Aish apalah aku ini.

"Sibuklah. Kau tengoklah banyak penggemarku di sana. Takde waktu untuk korang." Boboiboy menunduk sebentar, wajahnya agak kecewa. Tak sanggup aku melihat Boboiboy yang seperti ini

"Ah sudah terserah kau sajalah. Jangan lama – lama tapi." Aku mengalah akhirnya. Boboiboy tiba – tiba menarik tanganku

"Ter baik. Ayo jalan Fang." Katanya menunjukkan kata – kata jempolnya sambil terus menarik tanganku. Ah mimpi apa aku semalam.

...

Boboiboy masi belum melepas genggamannya. Akupun masih mengikutinya. Entah dia akan membawaku kemana.

"Hei lepaslah tangan kau ni." Geramku sambil menggoyangkan tangan yang dipegang Boboiboy. Ia diam saja. Matanya terus mengamati ke sekeliling. Kelihatannya ada yang dia risaukan. Tapi aku mencoba bertahan dengan keadaan diam seperti ini. Aku tegurpun malas. Tak ada gunanya aku bertanya – tanya padanya. Bukan urusanku.

"Ish sepi sekali." Geram Boboiboy mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya daripadaku. Aku cepat – cepat menarik tanganku melihat seberkas merah akibat digenggam Boboiboy terlalu kuat. Wajah Boboiboy begitu risau. Mata hazelnya yang begitu indah ditimpa sinar matahari menggambarkan kerisauannya. Ia membenarkan topinya sebentar.

"Hei apa yang korang lakukan disini?" Tanyaku padanya yang semakin kelihatan gelisah.

"Eh... Tak de... hanya... ingin... emm.. uh..." Boboiboy menghentikan ucapannya sebentar lalu duduk di bangku dekat kami. "Duduk – duduk saja di sini. Ehehehe." Sambungnya kelihatan berbohong. Aku perlahan duduk di sampingnya. Memandang segala kebohongannya perlahan.

"Fang.." Boboiboy memanggilku dengan perlahan.  
"Hmm?" Jawabku menggumam. Boboiboy menghela nafas lagi sambil menggoyang – goyangkan kakinya. "Kau benar tak mau kawan denganku?" Tanyanya tak begitu serius.

Aku menatapnya hening. "Tak usah. Aku malas berkawan. Lagi pula berkawan dengan kau? Apa jadinya? Tunggu... apa ini siasat korang untuk merebut popularitasku?" tanya ku sesinis mungkin.

Haih, sudah lama sekali aku bagai tak mengenal kata 'teman'. Kata yang cukup asing di telingaku. Tak ada gunanya lah. Popularitas sudah cukup.

"Terserah kau sajalah. " Boboiboy kembali menghela nafasnya menatapku pelan – pelan dengan mata hazelnya. Apakah dia masih butuh jawabanku? Hah sudahlah, sudah kuputuskan juga sejak hari itu aku tak membutuhkan teman.

 **Boboiboy**

Sikap Fang masih dingin saja padahal cuaca sepanas ini. Setelah akhirnya dia menuduhku yang macam – macam, aku memilih diam. Sesekali aku menatapnya dari sudut mataku. Sebuah kekecewaan terlukis disana. Apa aku harus memberi dia kesempatan menjawabnya?

Fang masih diam menatap ke arah bawah seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya pertanyaanku barusan sedikit menyentuh hatinya. Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah sekarang. Klit Fang yang putih cerah tak secerah wajahnya yang selalu dibiarkan suram.

"Fang... maaf." Aku menyentuh rambut Fang dan mengelusnya lembut. Ia kelihatan sedikit terkejut. Aku tak peduli, masih menyentuh rambunya.

"Permisi, saya datang kemari tuk tanyakan alamat." Sebuah suara yang kukenal.

"PROBE! MAU APA KORANG DATANG KE SINI?!" Aku segera berteriak dan bersiap untuk berpecah menjadi tiga.

"Macamana korang tau aku Probe?! Bukanlah, aku hanya seorang ibu yang tersesat saja." Kata Robot ungu tersebut masih mengelak.

"Sudah tertangkap masih mengelak pula." Fang menimpalinya sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku rasa ada yang tidak wajar. Sebuah gas berwarna hijau pekat keluar.

"FANG! AWAS!"Aku berteriak mencoba menarik Fang. Namun, semua terlambat. Fang tiba – tiba terjatuh dan Probe membawanya pergi.

Bersambung

* * *

Yash chapter 3. Maaf dengan segala kekurangan, typo, bahasa yang kurang jelas, OOC atau plot yang terlalu sulit dimengerti (?)

Semoga masih pada penasaran sama Chapter 4 nya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Probe**

Aku masih tak percaya melumpuhkan Fang semudah itu. Pasti Incik Boss akan senang dengan hasil kerjaku. Aku masih bingung dengan rencana Incik Boss. Mungkin dia mau menghapuskan Fang.

"Incik Boss, oh Incik Boss."

PRANG!

"Aduh sakitlah Incik Boss." Kataku sambil mengelus kepalaku yang memang sudah kebal dengan benturan cawan besi itu. Incik Adu Du memiliki banyak cawan untuk memukulku dan semuanya itu sama.

"APA KORANG NI TERIAK – TERIAK?!" Incik Boss keluar dengan muka penuh amarah.

"Ma- maafkan aku Incik Boss. Tapi, lihatlah aku dapat tangkap si Fang ni!" Aku menunjukkan bukti keberhasilanku pada Incik Boss. Fang terkulai lemas karena asap tidur tersebut. Ia masih belum sadarkan diri setelah aku membawanya pergi dari Boboiboy.

"BAGUS! BAGUS PROBE. MHUAHAHAHAHAHA."

 **Boboiboy**

Aku masih tak habis pikir dengan kejadian tadi. Pikiranku begitu kosong dan aku masih sangat terkejut. Aku bukannya mengejar Probe malah terdiam di tempat. Aku merasa bodoh. Merasa tidak berguna.

Aku kehabisan akal, aku berlari ke kedai Tok Aba mencari Gopal, Ying dan Yaya.

...

Aku terengah – engah berlari dengan panik ke kedai Tok Aba. Untunglah benar ada Gopal dan Yaya.

"Ih, kenapa kau lari macam tu?" Tanya Yaya

"Kau bagai orang panik je, Boboiboy." Timpal Gopal tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

"Ish apalah korang ni Boboiboy, lari sampai capek macam tu." Tok Aba ikut menimpalinya. Aku masih mengumpulkan sisa – sisa oksigen yang ada dalam paru – paruku sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka. "Hei kenapalah Boboiboy?" belum kujawab pertanyaan yang tadi, Ochobot ikut menambah daftar pertanyaan yang harus ku jawab.

"Hahh... haah... Sh..ab..har." Kataku mulai mengeluarkan suara sambil terengah – engah.

"Ni minum dulu lah." Tok Aba menyodorkan segelas Ice Chocolate. Segera kusambar dan kuminum sampai tinggal setengahnya.

"Hhh benar – benar kaulah Boboiboy. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Ochobot lagi

"Fang... Itu Fang.." Aku tak sanggup menceritakannya

"Apalah yang dilakukan budak tuh?" Tanya Gopal sambil menyeruput coklatnya.

"Fang... Diculik."

 **Fang**

Pening sekali kepalaku ini. Seperti habis terbentur. Kakiku lemas dan badanku rasanya benar – benar sakit. Aku mencoba mengembalikan tenaga dan pandanganku yang agak kabur.

"Selamat datang di Markas Kotak! MHUAHAHAHAHA"

Terlihat seperti mahkluk hijau berkepala dadu yang kukenal. Belum jelas aku melihatnya.

"ADU DU! APA YANG KORANG BUAT NI?!"

Aku masih mencoba meraba – raba keadaaan. Aku rasa aku terperangkap dalam sebuah tabung kaya raksasa. Yang kuingat adalah Aku sedang berjalan bersama Boboiboy dan tiba – tiba... PROBE!

"Aku takkan apa – apakan korang lah. Kami tak de maksud apa – apa." Adu Du menjawab pertanyaanku dengan senyum yang dibuat – buat. Membuat jengkel saja.

"Incik Boss hanya ingin mengambil kuasa korang tuk hapuskan Boboiboy lah." Sahut Probe.

PRANG!

Sebuah cawan besi melayang ke kepala Probe. Kurasa sakit sekali. "Diamlah kau Probe!" Adu Du mendekati aku dengan seringainya yang membuat aku semakin kesal.

"Kau benci sangatlah pada Boboiboy. Macamana nak gabung sama kitorang?" Tanya Adu Du persuasif. "Kau kan lebih populer nanti dari Boboiboy. Korang bisa jadi yang tehebat. Macamana?" Paksa Adu Du tak sabar mendengarkan jawabanku.

"Maksud kau... melawan Boboiboy?" Tanyaku agak sedikit terkejut. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

 **Ying**

Tiba – tiba Boboiboy dan kawan – kawan menelponku ke kedai Tok Aba, padahal aku sedang belajar matematik. Tentu saja, secepat kilat aku sudah sampai disana.

" Ada apa, _ma? Lu orang_ panggil – panggil saya?"

"Fang diculik Adu Du lah." Yaya menjawab dengan pasti.

"Halah dia orang jahat, _ma._ Jangan – jangan dia orang pergi cari Adu Du buat kerja sama." Jawab sepengetahuanku. Sebenarnya aku sudah sebal menghadapi mereka yang menggangguku belajar. Apalagi hanya untuk urusan macam ini.

"Sudah , sudah. Fang kan juga kawan kita. Lebih baik bantu aku cari cara tuk selamatkan Fang." Boboiboy ini apa – apaan sih. Fang juga kan yang membencinya duluan. Mengapa sekarang ia malah membela Fang. Teman? Tak sudilah

"Benar itu kata Boboiboy lah. Kitorang harus cari cara tuk selamatkan Fang." Yaya menimpal.

 **Fang**

Aku masih memikirkan pertanyaan Adu Du.

"Kitorang bisa jadi kawan yang baiklah tuk kau." Adu Du menekan pada kata 'kawan'. Aku diam saja masih belum dapat menjawabnya. Terbayang dalam pikiranku anak laki – laki bermata hazel dan bertopi dinosaurus itu mengelus pelan kepalaku sambil memperlihatkan wajah bersalahnya. Tatapannya masih begitu menyakitkan. Aku juga masih belum melupakan kejadian di kedai Tok Aba beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua terasa begitu... sakit.

"Haish korang jangan diam saja." Adu Du mulai kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi Fang yang terus diam dan melamun.

"Baiklah. Kitorang kerjasama tuk hancurkan Boboiboy! Dan rebut ke polpuleranku balik. HA HA HA" Akh sial apa yang ku katakan?!

 **Boboiboy**

Kurasa kami telah dapat cara untuk menyelamatkan Fang. Aku hanya khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Yaya , Ying , Gopal dan Ochobot siap membantu.

"Nah minumlah Ice Chocolate ini dulu biar korang semua makin bersemangat." Tok Aba menyediakan sejumlah Ice Chocolate kesukaan Gopal.

"Sudahlah Tok, tak de waktu tuk selamatkan Fang lah." Jawabku tergesa – gesa.

"Cukuplah. Kalau tak de tenaga mana bisa lawan si Adu Du itu?"

Haish Gopal sudah menyerbunya terlebih dahulu. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menghabiskan Ice Chocolate ini dulu.

...

Ice Chocolate tadi cukup menyita waktu kami, apalagi Gopal yang memesan satu gelas lagi. Benar – benar Gopal ni. Kami berjalan secepat mungkin mencapai markas Adu Du.

"Apa – apaan korang nih, datang – datang bikin ribut saja." Adu Du sepertinya agak terkejut dengan kedatangan kami.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan Fang hah?!" Serang Yaya tanpa basa – basi.

"Sembunyikan Fang?! Tak de lah aku sembunyikan Fang." Senyum licik Adu Du membuatku semakin geram.

"Jangan bohong. Kaulah yang tadi culik Fang!" Kekesalanku memuncak. "Bukan Incik Boss lah yang culik. Akulah yang culik si Fang tu." Penjelasn tak penting keluar dari robot ungu tersebut.

"Ah sama je lah." Gopal menimpalinya.

"AISH CEPAT TUNJUKKAN DIMANA FANG?!" Aku mulai kesal dengan mereka yang sedari tadi mempermainkan kami. "Sudah kubilang tadi ke korang. Kitorang tak de sembunyikan Fang."

Aku makin sebal. Segeralah Aku berpecah menjadi tiga. Taufan dan Halilintar mencari Fang. Sedang Gempa masih mencecar Adu Du dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

 **Yaya**

Gempa dan aku masih memaksa Adu Du bicara. Sedang Taufan, Halilintar serta Ying dan Gopal mencari Fang.

"Susahlah korang. Kitorang bilang tak de ya tak de." Adu Du masih bertahan. Gempa kelihatannya mulai naik darah. Ia segera menghantam Adu Du dengan kuasa andalannya

"TANAH TINGGI!" Segeralah terbentuk segerombolan tanah yang melempar Adu Du. Adu Du berteriak meminta tolong.

Tiba – tiba kulihat sekelebat bayangan hitam berbentuk jari. Seperti kukenal... bayangan itu menangkap Adu Du dan menahan Adu Du agar tidak langsung menyentuh tanah.

Sekelebat sosok laki – laki dengan kacamata yang kukenal mendekat. Ia tersenyum sinis sambil perlahan mendekat ke Adu Du. Tatapannya tajam ke arah kami. Taufan, Halilintar dan Gempa kembali dan bersatu menjadi Boboiboy lagi. Gopal dan Ying juga sudah kembali. Aku hanya dapat menatap ke arah Boboiboy. Dia membelalak. Tatapannya begitu kaget namun menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Suaranya Boboiboy mulai bergetar,

"Fang...?"

Bersambung

* * *

Apalah dengan semua ending menggantung ini~~

Update cepat biar tak penasaran ~~

Agak sedikit terinspirasi dari pertarungan Ejo Jo sama pas Boboiboy vs Fang :"

Tak terasa mau Chapter 5 :" kok jadi panjang ya terimakasih semuanya atas kritik saran mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya


	5. Chapter 5

"Fang...?"

 **Gopal**

Boboiboy kelihatannya cukup terkejut dengan munculnya Fang yang menjadi kawan Adu Du. Suaranya saat menyebutkan nama Fang begitu rapuh dan bergetar. Aku jadi terikut sedih melihatnya. Boboiboy masih diam setelah dia mengucapkan nama Fang.

"Hai Boboiboy." Senyum Fang sinis.

"Tu benar , _ma._ Sudah saya bilang ni orang jahat. Masih tak percaya." Ying sepertinya juga kesal dengan Fang. Yaya mengepalkan tangannya. Akupun masih tak percaya.

"Kau...? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Boboiboy dengan suara yang masih bergetar. Aku mulai mendekat ke Boboiboy dan merangkulmya dari belakang. Mencoba menguatkan hatinya.

"Sudahlah Boboiboy."

"APA MAKSUDMU FANG?!" Emosi Boboiboy memuncak. Dia sepertinya merasa dikhianati. Aku dan kawan – kawanpun merasakan hal yang sama. Namun, tak ambil pusinglah aku.

 **Boboiboy**

FANG!

Kenapa harus Fang?! Sial!

"Keris Petir!" Aku mulai melemparkan halilintar pada Fang

"Harimau Bayang!" Fang membalas dan menahannya dengan harimau bayangnya. Makin membuatku geram saja.

Aku segera berpecah jadi tiga. Taufan dan Halilintar mulai melakukan serangan kombo. Sedang gempa mencoba menahan Fang.

"Jari Bayang." Dengan sigap Fang membentuk jari bayang dan segera mengurung Taufan dan Halilintar dalam jurusnya. Halilintar kurang cepat tadi, ia tidak menyangka Fang akan segera mengeluarkan jurusnya dan memerangkap mereka.

"MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KORANG AKAN KALAH! PROBE!" Berisik Adu Du semakin membuat aku marah.

 **Yaya**

Halilintar dan Taufan terjebak dalam jari bayang yang dibuat Fang. Gopalpun lagi tak bisa diandalkan. Dia ketakutan dan mencari tempat sembunyi. Aku dan Yingpun rasanya akan melawan Adu Du dan Probe.

Fang semakin kuat. Ia memperkuat juga jurusnya yang semakin membuat Boboiboy Halilintar dan Taufan terkurung. Gempa cukup terkejut dengan hal itu.

Terlihat Halilintar dan Taufan masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari dalam, sedang Gempa mencoba melepaskan mereka dari luar.

"Gopal! Ubah bayang itu jadi makanan!" Ujarku tiba – tiba.

"Hah? Aku..?" Dengan ragu Gopal membuatku kesal. "Aih, cepatlah Gopal."

Di tengah ketakutan Gopal berhasil mengubah Jari Bayang Fang menjadi cokelat. Dengan cepat Halilintar dan Taufan membebaskan diri.

"HARIMAU BAYANG! SERANG!" teriakan yang sempat kudengar dengan cepat setelah Boboiboy melepaskan diri.

Gempa mulai mengunci Harimau Bayang tersebut, Halilintar melakukan gerakan kilat. Dan Fang,

"ELANG BAYANG!"

Harimau Bayang itu segera melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Gempa. Boboiboy mulai kewalahan melawan Fang. Terutama yang aku ketahui, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Fang.

 **Fang**

Dengan gesit aku memainkan kuasa Bayangku, membuat Boboiboy perlahan kewalahan. Tapi yang aneh, mengapa mereka tidak langsung menyerangku?

Aih, konsentrasi! Aku harus mengalahkan Boboiboy.

"HA HA HA. Macamana Boboiboy? Hebat bukan?"

Boboiboy tidak menjawabnya, ia masih fokus bagaimana bisa mengalahkan bayang yang kubuat. Dasar bodoh.

"HOI BOBOIBOY, KORANG SUDAH KALAH JE!" Adu Du muncul dari balik markas kotak. Membuat Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa kehilangan konsentrasinya, dan segera ku serang dengan harimau bayang.

Mereka tersungkur setelah harimau bayangku menghabisi mereka. Aku menghentikan seranganku mendadak.

 **Boboiboy**

Aku kembali bersatu setelah Fang menghantam kami dengan harimau bayangnya. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana Fang bisa sekuat ini? Sebenci inikah, Fang padaku? Hatiku nanar melihatnya. Aku jatuh, badanku terasa benar – benar sakit. Aku bagai tak bisa bangun lagi.

"Hmm, macam ni kah kuasa kau? Tak de apa – apanyalah!" Fang mendekat ke arahku. Sial, aku pasrah saja lah. Badanku tak bisa bergerak lagi. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan semua mengalir begitu saja. Tiba – tiba sebuah sentuhan dingin mengenai pipiku.

"Hei Boboiboy, lihat aku." Fang mengeluarkan yang cukup lembut namun tetap menyakitkan. Aku perlahan membuka mataku. "Apa yang kau inginkan Fang?! Menghancurkanku? Menghapuskanku?" Aku tak mengerti rasanya aku bagai baru saja dikhianati. Padahal dia pun memang tak ingin berteman denganku, bukan?

Fang kelihatan takut. Dia perlahan membuka mulutnya,

"Korang yang telah ambil kepopuleranku! Korang yang selalu membuatku salah! Semua salah kau! Ingin ku hapuskan je korang!"

Fang kelihatan menahan tangis. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah air matanya meluncur. Aku pun tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tiba – tiba aku merasakan hal yang terlalu lama disimpan Fang sendirian. Hanya dirinya, hatiku perlahan hangat, tenaga perlahan mengumpul. Aku melingkarkan tanganku pada tubuh Fang. Mendekapnya begitu erat. Dan membelainya perlahan.

"Hentikan ini semua Fang, aku tak dapat menyakitimu." Ujarku pelan.

Fang kelihatannya cukup terkejut dengan hal spontan yang aku lakukan.

 **Fang**

Apa – apaan ini? Tiba – tiba Boboiboy memelukku. Seenaknya saja. Tapi, saat ini memang ini yang aku butuhkan. Tiba – tiba tubuhku ikut lemas dipeluk Boboiboy. Suhu tubuh Boboiboy mengalir dari setiap kulitnya yang menyentuh tubuhku. Aku tetap terdiam ketika ia membelai kepalaku dan mendekapkan ke dadanya. Yang aku rasakan saat ini adalah, aku ingin menangis.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah." Boboiboy masih memelukku dengan hangat. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Tetaplah seperti ini.

"Apa Kau bilang?! Menangis?! Tak de lah aku menangis!" Aku mendorong Boboiboy cukup keras membuat ia terkejut dan hampir terjungkal. Aku segera mengumpulkan tenagaku yang tadi bagai lenyap ditelan pelukan Boboiboy.

"Rasakan ini Boboiboy! HARIMAU BAYANG!"

"AISH! GERAKAN KILAT."

 **Boboiboy**

Fang berubah tiba – tiba setelah aku mengucapkan sesuatu. Akh sial sekali, dia akan menyerangku lagi.

"AISH! GERAKAN KILAT!"

Dengan cepat aku mengelak dari serangan Fang. Di ujung sana aku melihat Yaya dan Ying sedang sibuk melawan Mega Probe dan Adu Du sedang Gopal, seperti biasa bersembunyi sambil memeluk Ochobot.

"Haih Gopal, sempitlah." Ochobot mengerang.

"JARI BAYANG!" aku telat menghindari serangan Fang. Jari itu mencengkeramku, mencoba meremukkan aku. Inikah Fang?

"Nghh... Fang.. lepaskan..." Aku mencoba memberontak. Namun Fang malah membuatnya semakin kuat. Aku mulai kelelahan, kehabisan nafas, pandanganku perlahan kabur.

Perlahan aku merasakan cengkeraman itu melemah, "Kau tak apa, Boboiboy?" Gopal mengubahnya menjadi gula – gula. "Ha ha terbaiklah kau, Gopal!" Aku segera melepaskan diri.

"Beraninya kau! HARIMAU BAYANG!" Kali ini Fang menyerang Gopal.

"BOBOIBOY, TOLONG AKU!" Gopal panik sambil berlarian.

"GERAKAN KILAT!" Aku segera menangkap Fang dari belakang, memeluknya dengan erat, seerat jari bayangnya memelukku. "Fang hentikan kumohon." Aku berbisik sambil terus melemahkan konsentrasi Fang.

"Fang, kau dengar aku? Tolong berhenti. Aku tak bisa sakiti kau" Aku masih mendekap Fang dengan erat sampai akhinya tiba – tiba lutunya melemas. Konsentrasinya terpecah. Perlahan setetes air hangat membasahi tanganku yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

Fang menangis.

Bersambung

* * *

Chapternya banyak ;; maaf saya ga bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini dengan cepat.

Ohiya pas membuat chapter ini, rasanya saya mendalami Boboiboy waktu meluk Fang. Anget anget gitu (?) mau dipeluk Fang juga ;; disini ada adegan berantem juga, maaf kalau absurd, imajinasi saya terlalu liar.

Sekali lagi banyak maaf yang harus saya ucapkan update yang kecepetan, disclaimer yang lupa mulu ditulis ;;, bahasa yang dicapur – campur, plot yang mungkin berbelit dan sulit dimengerti bahkan OOC ataupun Typo. Sekali lagi terim kasih atas Review sebelum – sebelumnya semoga makin penasaran ya ^^

Sebelum lupa,

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	6. Chapter 6

"Fang, kau dengar aku? Tolong berhenti. Aku tak bisa sakiti kau"

 **Boboiboy**

Fang menangis.

Aku tiba – tiba terdiam. Tak tahu harus apa. Aku akhirnya hanya bisa mengencangkan pelukanku dan semakin mendekap kepalanya ke arah dadaku. Membiarkan dia melelehkan air matanya. Fang perlahan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku, membiarkan segala airmatanya membasahi pipi dan bajuku. Fang mengunciku dalam tangannya yang begitu ramping, mengikat tubuhku dengan jari – jarinya yang panjang. Aku merasakan kesedihannya makin dalam ia dan ia mempererat pelukannya. Sekali lagi, aku hanya membelai rambut birunya yang terasa begitu lembut.

Fang semakin melemah. Terhanyut dalam pelukanku yang tidak seerat tadi. Dia masih membenamkan wajahnya di antara bajuku yang kurasa sudah basah.

"Hoi Fang." Panggilku perlahan. Fang masih diam. Tangisnya sudah reda. Tapi ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kurasa kacamatanya telah berembun dihantam air matanya yang sedari tadi meleleh.

 **Fang**

Hangat.

Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang. Aku benar – benar takut kehilangan saat ini. Aku mengunci Boboiboy dengan pelukanku agar dia tetap disini.

"Hoi Fang." Boboiboy memanggilku lirih. Aku terlalu malu menunjukkan mukaku sehabis menangis. Aku tak mau menujukkannya pada sainganku ini. Bisa – bisa dia mengolok –olokku.

Sebuah sentuhan yang begitu hangat menarik wajahku naik menatap Boboiboy.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang korang rasa. Tapi, kalau kau mau ceritakanlah." Boboiboy menatapku dengan lembut. Sambil mengusap air mataku dengan sisi – sisi jempolnya. Aku segera membuang mukaku, menghindari pandangan Boboiboy. Aku masih diam, masih tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Aku sedikit melirik Boboiboy dari sudut mataku. Sial, dia pasti menganggap aku lemah. Tapi aku belum mau melepaskan pelukannya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kurasakan.

"HABISLAH KORANG BOBOIBOY!" Tiba – tiba Adu Du mengagetkan aku dan Boboiboy. Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku dan berteriak,"HENTIKANLAH ADU DU! HENTIKAN! INI SUDAH KELEWATAN!"

 **Yaya**

Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa setelah Mega Probe menembakkan laser ke arahku. Yingpun sudah hilang kesadaran sedari tadi.

"Boboi...boy... egh" Aku memanggil Boboiboy dengan sisa suaraku. Tapi jarak kami begitu jauh, sedang suaraku tak begitu kuat untuk didengarnya. Kami sudah benar – benar kewalahan mengalahkan Adu Du. Aku masih meringis, mencoba memanggil Boboiboy yang kurasa telah meluruskan otak Fang yang kurasa memang sudah goyang. Kalau tak goyang, tak mungkinlah dia akan sampai hati melawan kita dan bekerja sama dengan Adu Du. Adu Du kelihatan bahagia setelah berhasil mengalahkan kami semua.

"BOBOIBOY... HATI – HATI!"Teriakku sekuat tenaga.

"HABISLAH KORANG BOBOIBOY!" Adu Du dan Mega Probe telah berada hanya beberapa senti dari tempat Boboiboy dan Fang. Sedang aku, tak ada kekuatan lagi untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

"HENTIKANLAH ADU DU! HENTIKAN! INI SUDAH KELEWATAN!"

Ah si bodoh itu baru sadar atau bagaimana. "Apa korang cakap? Tak salah dengar telingaku ini?" Adu Du semakin membuat darahku mendidih.

"Kau harus kuhapuskan BOBOIBOY MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PROBE! SERANG!" Probe bersiap menembakkan laser ke arah mereka. Aku menutup mataku. Tak sanggup melihatnya.

 **Boboiboy**

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Teman – teman sudah rebah dikalahkan Adu Du. Sial! Dan sekarang kau tahu? Mega Probe akan menyerang aku dan Fang.

"...PROBE! SERANG!"

"Gerakan Kilat!" Aku segera melakukan gerakan kilat sambil menarik Fang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menggendongnya. Ia segera memegang leherku dan berpegangan erat padaku. Adu Du terus menyerang kami tak henti.

Aku segera berpecah tiga. Taufan membawa Fang pergi, sedang Halilintar dan Gempa melawan Adu Du dan Mega Probe.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Jangan macam – macam." Taufan meluncur pergi.

 **Fang**

Aku rasa, aku telah membuat kekacauan yang begitu besar. Setelah Taufan mengamankanku dengan Ochobot. Aku menyimak segalanya dengan begitu gamang. Ini semua perbuatanku. Aku yang menyetujui Adu Du untuk bekerja sama. Tiba – tiba aku kehilangan tenaga untuk membuat harimau bayang.

Aku menyaksikan bagaimana Boboiboy mencoba mengalahkan Adu Du sendirian.

"KERIS PETIR!"

"TANAH TINGGI!"

Probe bagai tak ada kelemahan. Bagaimana bisa?! Boboiboy mulai kewalahan. Sampai akhirnya.

"BOBOIBOY MENGHINDAR!"

Aku reflek berlari ke arah Gempa, lalu mendorongnya dari laser Mega Probe. Terasa sengatan panas itu mengenai lengan sebelah kiriku. Badanku begitu lemas dan sakit.

"FANG! FANG! KAU DENGAR AKU?" Terdengar samar – samar Gempa memanggil namaku. Lenganku benar – benar sakit sekarang. Lututku lemas, aku mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, pandanganku mulai kabur. Samar aku masih melihat Boboiboy Taufan dan Halilintar sibuk menyerang Adu Du. Kulihat Ochobot mendekat, stelah itu pandanganku gelap.

 **Gopal**

Aku bersembunyi bersama Ochobot dari tadi. Menyaksikan dari balik sini. Aku telalu takut kalau – kalau Adu Du menyerangku.

"BOBOIBOY MENGHINDAR!" Teriakkan yang cukup membuatku tertarik untuk melihat ke arah pertarungan. "BOBOIBOY AWASSSSS! AAAAAAA habislah kitorang ni Ochobot." Aku mulai merenung segala PR Matematik dari Cikgu Papa yang belum ku kerjakan. Kalau Boboiboy berhasil dikalahkan, sudah pasti kita juga akan dihabisi si kepala dadu itu.

"FANG! FANG! KAU DENGAR AKU?" Gempa begitu panik. Fang tertembak laser di leng bagian kanan. Gempa kelihatan begitu murka. Ochobot segera meninggalkanku dan berlari ke arah Fang.

"Ochobot, kau jaga dia."

...

 **Fang**

 _Dimana aku?_

 _Sepertinya aku di kelas._

" _Hei kau tau tak? Fang tu sombong betul." Kulihat Gopal dan teman – teman di kelas membicarakanku. Membicarakanku? Di depanku. Biar tahu rasa kalian!_

" _Hoi hoi apa –apaan korang ni?!" Aku menggebrak meja sambil berteriak._

" _Alah kalau ada Boboiboypun kalahlah si Fang tu. Tak de apa – apalah." Mereka tak mendengarku?! Ada apa sebenarnya ini. Aku melambai – lambaikan tangan ke Gopal_

" _Gopal hoi Gopal! Awas korang ya!" Tak ada respon dari Gopal. Apalagi mereka makin heboh membicarakanku._

" _Iya, ma. Fang itu sombong benar, saya tak suka nak kawan sama dia." Ying menimpali._

" _Benarlah yang kalian cakap tu. Akupun sebal lihat si Fang tu." Yaya yang biasanya bijak, mengapa kali ini ia tidak membelaku?_

 _Kulihat Boboiboy memasuki kelas. Memanggul tas dengan sombong dan meletakkannya di atas mejaku. Sial si Boboiboy! BERANINYA!_

" _Ha ha, kalian cakap apa tadi?" Tanya Boboiboy._

" _Fang lah si budak sombong tu." Gopal memutar matanya. Kelihatan sebal denganku._

" _Oh si Fang tu. Tenang je. Akan kuhapuskan dia." Timpal Boboiboy dengan angkuh. Apa? Hapuskan aku? Coba saja kalau kau bisa._

 _Sesosok yang kukenal memasuki kelas. Berambut navy blueagak jabrik. Berjalan tak kalah angkuhnya dari ucapan Boboiboy, ia membenarkan kacamatan violetnya dan berjalan masuk kelas tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun keangkuhannya. Dia diam dan melewani kawanan Boboiboy dengan angkuh. Seketika Gopal dan kawan – kawan langsung berbisik – bisik._

 _Aku?!_

" _Beraninya kau Fang. Kau pikir kau siapa?" Boboiboy mendekati sosokku, lalu menarik kerah baju aku yang lain itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah sosokku yang lain itu. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa – apa. Aku menyaksikkan semua itu di pojokkan kelas._

" _Lepaskan aku. Tak sudi aku disentuh korang!" Aku yang lain berteriak pada Boboiboy yang kelihatannya sangat ingin mencekikku._

" _Beraninya kau cakap macam tu pada Boboiboy! Akan kucatat nama korang!" Yaya mengambil bolpoin dombanya yang pegasnya itu sangat mengganggu._

" _Ah saya punya ide, ma." Ying berbisik pada Gopal. Setelah itu Gopal berbisik pada Boboiboy. Mereka semua tersenyum licik. Ying tiba – tiba berlari pergi._

" _Korang mau aku hapuskan?"Boboiboy bertanya. "Ha ha, coba saja kalau kau bisa."_

" _Lihat saja korang kan menyesal, cakap tak sopan macam tu padaku. Hahaha." Tawa sinis Boboiboy menggelegar. Entah mengapa aku begitu takut. Ini.. bukan Boboiboy yang biasanya. Sorot mata hazel yang begitu bersahabat sekaramg penuh dengan sorot kebencian._

 _BYARR!_

 _Aku melihat sosokku sendiri basah setelah disiram oleh Ying. Boboiboy melepas kerah bajuku dengan setengah mendorong sambil aku telihat terjatuh yang terjungkal ke belakang. Aku melihat diriku sendiri kelihatan ketakutan sambil menyeret diriku ke belakang. Ku lihat semua tertawa terpingkal –pingkal melihat aku yang telah basah pagi itu. "Rasakan kau Fang! HAHAHAHA!" Gopal terlihat begitu senang._

" _Apa yang korang mau?" Tanya diriku pada Boboiboy yang kelihatan semakin senang._

" _Hapuskan koranglah. Orang sombong macam kau tak de guna. Lebih baik kitorang hapuskan." Boboiboy tersenyum jahat. Aku mencoba melarikan diri. Namun Yaya dan Ying memegangi tanganku sehingga aku tak dapat lari._

" _Hmm, nak lari kemana korang?" Aku melihat diriku sendiri begitu lemah sendirian, mulai memejamkan mata. Boboiboy menatapku tajam, "Korang akan kuhapuskan sekarang. Bersiap, Fang.."_

" _KERIS PETIR!"_

Bersambung

* * *

Hoahhh sebentar lagi mau selesai ;;

Bagian ini mengikut sertakan perasaan saya saat membuatnya :" Gimana waktu rasanya Fang dipeluk Boboiboy, waktu Boboiboy ngerasa dia gabisa apa –apa melihat Fang menangis dan gimana keselnya Boboiboy ngeliat Fang sok – sokan tsundere begini.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang mendukung keberlanjutan Fic ini saya tanpa kalian hanya butiran Adu Du (?) Maafkan saya bila OOC, Typo, bahasa yang kurang baik, ataupun plot yang kurang jelas.

Semoga masih setia menyaksikan chapter yang selanjutnya. ^^

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


	7. Chapter 7 -end-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH JANGAN BOBOIBOY!"

 **Fang**

"Kau tak apa Fang?" Ochobot berusaha mengguncang tubuhku dengan kencang. Aku mencoba bangun. Namun lengan sebelah kiriku begitu sakit dan sulit digerakkan.

"Aku... kenapa?" Tanyaku sedikit belum sadar. "Kau mengigaulah, Fang? "Gopal menjawab pertanyaanku yang tidak begitu jelas. Mengigau? Untung saja semua ini hanya mimpi. Aku masih belum bisa bangkit sepenuhnya. Tanganku benar – benar tidak berguna.

"Ma- mana Boboiboy?" Tanyaku terbata – bata pada Ochobot. "Dia sedang bertarung dengan Adu Du lah. Ini gara – gara korang." Gopal menimpal. "Aih kalian sudahlah." Ochobot melerai kami.

Aku mencari sosok Boboiboy dari sudut mataku.

Taufan membuat angin puyuh yang mengelilingi Probe, sedang Halilintar mencoba menghindar dari tembakan Mega Probe.

"Mau kemana kau Fang?" Tanya Ochobot menghalangi aku berdiri. "Membantu Boboiboy tentu saja." Jawabku.

"Kau belum pulih benar."

 **Boboiboy**

Ada yang aneh dari Adu Du, dia jauh lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Gempa telah mengunci pergerakannya. Sedang halilintar berkali – kali melemparkan petir padanya.

Sesosok ungu berlari tertatih sambil memegang lengan sebelah kirinya.

FANG!

"KEMBALILAH FANG KAU BELUM PULIH BENAR!" Teriak Gempa mulai terkacau konsentrasinya. Probe mulai dapat meloloskan diri dari kuncian tanah Gempa. Dengan cepat Probe melumpuhkan Taufan dan Halilintar.

"AKAN KU PENYEKKAN KAUBOBOIBOY! HABISLAH KORANG!" Teriakkan Adu Du menggelegar. Habislah aku.

"Jari bayang!"

Dengan terengah – engah Fang membuat jari bayang. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya yang keadaannya lebih baik daripada tangan kirinya. Mengunci Probe agar tidak bergerak.

"Ce- cepatlah Boboiboy." Ia mengerang. Taufan segera membuat gerakan combo dengan Halilintar

"GOLEM TANAH!" Gempa membuat tandingan Probe. Dengan cepat kami langsung menyerang Probe yang sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Sampai akhirnya, golem tanah dapat memukul Probe, disertai serangan kombo dari Halilintar dan Taufan yang semakin menambah kemenangan kami. Adu Du dan Probe kalah dan terlempar.

Aku segera kembali menjadi satu. Berlari ke arah Fang yang menahan kesakitan. Ia pingsan lagi. Aku menagkapnya, sebelum ia mencapai tanah. "Terbaiklah kau Fang."

 **Gopal**

Aku menatap segalanya penuh kekaguman. Setelah pertarungan yang panjang ini akhirnya kami dapat merebut kemenangan. Itu semua berkat Boboiboy.

"Hoi Gopal, bantulah Yaya dan Ying." Boboiboy memerintahku yang sedari tadi bersembunyi.

"Iyelah." Jawabku malas. "Mana Boboiboy? Adu Du sudah kalah kah?" Tanya Yaya kelihatan begitu lelah. "Sudahlah, makanya kau jangan hanya tidur je." Jawabku sekenanya.

"APA KORANG BILANG?!" Sial! Aku membangunkan amarah singa betina! Matilah aku! TOLONGGGG!

 **Boboiboy**

Aku mendekap Fang dalam – dalam. Senyumnya tersungging dari bibirnya yang tipis. Nafasnya mulai teratur perlahan. Lengannya terluka cukup parah, namun kurasa masih bisa diobati. Aku memeluk dia erat- erat. Sambil membelainya.

...

Aku dimarahi Tok Aba karena membuat lengan Fang terluka. Untunglah Ying dan Yaya tidak terluka serius. Setelah istirahat sebentar, mereka sudah dapat beraktivitas lagi. Terutama Yaya, bahkan dia hari ini sudah menawarkan biskuitnya. Egh, lebih tepatnya memaksa kami memakannya.

"Ayolah cobalah. Satu je." Mimik Yaya mengisyaratkan kami harus memakan biskuitnya. "Eh, aku sudah kenyang... ng- makan angin tadi. He he he." Aku menolak dengan halus.

Ying dan Gopal menyeruput Ice Chocolate di Kedai Tok Aba. Tapi tidak ada Fang disini.

"Manalah budak sombong tu?" Tanya Gopal sambil menyeruput Ice Chocolatenya. Ying kelihatannya tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan Fang. Tapi aku peduli.

"Entahlah. Kurasa lengannya masih agak sakit." Jawab sepengetahuanku. Aku tertunduk pelan. Tiba – tiba terlintas Fang di kepalaku. Senyumnya yang begitu tipis setelah kemenangan kami membuatku sedikit berdebar. Sudah kuduga, dia memang lebih baik kalau tersenyum.

"Apalah yang cucu Atok nih pikirkan?" Tanya Tok Aba membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ah, tak de apa – apa lah, tok."

"Kau tak tengok kawan kau tu?" Tanya Tok Aba yang kelihatannya melupakan nama Fang.

"Fang maksud Atok?" Tanyaku yakin. "Iyelah. Pergilah tengok dia. kau kan kawannya, pastilah dia senang lihat kau datang." Aku menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, aku merasa begitu bersalah pada Fang. Aku masih belum tahu apakah aku siap melihatnya lagi.

"Haih apalah kau diam ni. Pergilah tengok dia. Jangan lupa kau bawakan Special Hot Chocolate ini." Tok Aba memaksaku pergi menjenguk Fang.

"Aih Atok ni. Hoi Kalian mau ikut tak?" Tanyaku pada Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying.

"Tak maulah aku sedang sibuk berduaan dengan spesial Ice Chocolate Tok Aba ini." Jawab Gopal.

"Tak maulah, Fang tu orang jahat, saya tak suka." Ying menimpal lagi.

"Aku mau titipkan biskuitku pada Fang. Boleh tak?" Tanya Yaya menyodorkan Biskuit nerakanya. "Ayolah satu bungkus je." Aku tak dapat menolaknya lagi. "Iyelah. Tok Boboiboy nak pergi dulu."

 **Fang**

Sudah dua hari setelah kejadian itu. Lenganku sudah agak membaik, namun badanku masih cukup lemas. Kurasa, aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga.

Tok Tok Tok

Aih, siapalah itu. Mengganggu saja. Dengan malas aku berjalan keluar membuka pintu dengan malas.

"Ha- hai Fang. He he he." Sesosok anak laki – laki dengan topi jingga bertanduk dan berpola polkadot kuning berdiri di depan pintuku. Dia membawa Hot Chocolate Tok Aba dan... er... sebungkus biskuit... Yaya.

"Mau apa korang kemari?" Tanyaku seadanya. Aku sebal mengapa disaat penampilanku benar – benar tidak keren, dia datang. Rambutku yang biasanya tertata rapi dan sedikit jabrik, kali ini benar – benar berantakan dan bentuknya tidak karuan. Wajahku masih pucat dan lesu. Baju yang kukenakanpun baju yang seadanya. Benar – benar si Boboiboy ini!

"Aku nak mengantarkan ini dari Tok Aba. Dan... ya ... ini... eng, ya ini." Sambil menunjuk ke arah biskuit Yaya. Aku diam sejenak. Terasa aura canggung di antara kami berdua. Apalagi setelah Boboiboy menunjukkan biskuit Yaya.

"Kau tak minta aku masuk?" Tanya Boboiboy membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh, ye. Masuklah." Jawabku datar. Mempersilahkan Boboiboy masuk.

...

"Spesial Hot Chocolate Tok Aba sudah siap!" Boboiboy masuk kamarku sambil membawa secangkir Hot Chocolate kreasinya. "Minumlah, agar badanmu segar kembali."

Aku meminumnya dengan perlahan. Memang Boboiboy ini cucu Tok Aba, enak benar Hot Chocolate buatannya. Tak berbeda jauh dari buatan Tok Aba.

Keheningan kembali menyergap aku dan Boboiboy. Dia terlihat meremas – remas biskuit Yaya yang tak mungkin kumakan. Sedangkan aku mengalihkan pandanganku dengan meminum hot chocolate.

"Ada yang mau kau bicarakan?" Kalimat itu terjun bebas dari mulutku. Akupun tak menyangka. Boboiboy kelihatan begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"Eng, ya sebenarnya aku cemas pada kau." Boboiboy memulainya dengan lirih. "Kau cukup hebat. Kau masih dapat gunakan kuasa kau saat lengan kau sakit." Boboiboy membuat telingaku terusik.

"Iyelah, aku memang terhe- " Boboiboy memelukku pelan, tidak terlalu erat. Ia tahu lenganku masih sakit. Tindakkan Boboiboy begitu tiba – tiba. Membuatku tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Kau selalu bikin aku cemas je."

 **Boboiboy**

Aku tak sanggup melihat Fang. Aku sangat ingin merangkulnya. Membiarkan ia bersandar pada bahuku. Menumpahkan lagi air matanya ke bajuku. Tanpa sadar, aku meraih tubuh Fang. Melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya yang masih lemas. Aku tidak memeluknya erat. Aku tahu lengannya masih sakit.

"Kau selalu bikin aku cemas je."

"Terimakasih, Boboi...boy." Tiba – tiba Fang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Perlahan dengan satu lengannya yang masih baik, ia membalas pelukkanku. Mengunciku dalam pelukkan yang begitu hangat. Nafasnya terasa saat melewati leherku.

"Maaf Boboiboy." Satu kalimat singkat lagi. Aku sedikit tak kuat mendengarnya. Dia masih mendekapku. Dan kurasa pakaianku mulai basah lagi. Tak apalah, lebih baik seperti ini.

Aku menyentuh pipinya yang begitu hangat dan pucat. Ia menoleh menatapku pasrah.

"Sudahlah, wajah kau tak hensem nanti. Kalau mereka tahu, kepopuleran kau akan ku kalahkan." Fang langsung melepaskan pelukannya, menyeka air matanya.

"APA KORANG KATA?! TAK MUNGKIN LAH KAU LEBIH HEBAT DARIKU!" Aku menyeka air mata yang tertinggal di mata oriental Fang yang sembab karena mengeluarkan air hangat itu. "Iyelah, terserah korang saja."

Fang lalu terdiam sejenak,"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku takut kehilangan kau." Dia diam lagi. Tiba – tiba wajahnya merah. "Maksudku ... Kalau korang tak de, aku nanti tak punya saingan lagi. Tak de yang menyebalkan macam kau."

"Halah, alasan je lah kau ni." Gurauku sambil mengacak – acak rambut Navy Blue Fang. "Korang mau tak jadi kawanku?" Tanyaku sambil menertawakan Fang yang geram karena rambunya ku obrak – abrikkan.

"Terserah korang sajalah." Fang membuang mukanya lalu meminum hot chocolate. Terlihat semburat merah dari wajahnya yang pucat.

"Hmm, macamana kalau lebih dari sekedar kawan? Kau mau tak?" Tanyaku iseng. Fang diam wajahnya semakin merah seperti sehabis di rebus. Ia kelihatannya sedikit tersedak. Aku masih tertawa melihat reaksinya yang lucu. "Ahahahahaha ha."

"JANGAN MACAM – MACAM KAU,BOBOIBOYYYYYY!"

-Fin-

* * *

AKHIRNYA SAYA MENYELESAIKANNYA DENGAN SENTAUSA.

Akhir yang menggantung :") semoga kalian bahagia /Eh

Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya, dukungannya yang membuat saya tetap bersemangat berkarya dan meng update dengan cepat :" (ini berasa grammy award)

Sebenarnya tangan saya begitu gatal ingin membuat adegan panas (?) Boboiboy dan Fang hanya sayangnya kepentok rate :"

Saya juga sedang berencana membuat doujin Boboiboy X Fang untuk meramaikan khasanah perpairingan ini XD

Mungkin untuk selanjutnya saya akan mencoba membuat fic Boboiboy x Gopal, Boboiboy x Adu Du, Adu Du x Probe (?), Ejo jo X Adu Du (?), Cikgu Papa x Tok Aba(?!) /difentungmamazila XD

Sebenarnya rencananya saya mau membuat bonus chapter adegan panas boyfang tapi ga panas – panas (?) banget~ saya belum se ahli itu tenang saja :" membuat ini aja kokoro saya ga kuat XD

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan, bahasa yang kurang tepat atau diksi yang kurang nyambung, OOC atau mungkin Plot yang sulit dimengerti.

Sampai bertemu di Fic saya yang selanjutnya :"D sebagai pemula, saya butuh kritik dan juga saran agar ke depannya lebih baik lagi. Sekali lagi terimakasih ^^

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**


End file.
